


Los brujos y las emociones no se llevan

by TheMirrorMoon



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, Freeform, Friendship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love, Other, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirrorMoon/pseuds/TheMirrorMoon
Summary: Las divagaciones de Geralt luego de cortar lazos con Jaskier y Yennefer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 3





	Los brujos y las emociones no se llevan

Él la ama. La quiere para sí mismo.

En el fondo, sabe que es un deseo ambivalente, puramente egoísta. ¿Es real o sólo magia incontrolable, como dijo Yen? Para ella es solamente eso: magia. Para él es un cosa completamente diferente: oscura, torva, dolorosa; pero, no obstante, dulce y ligera como un ramo de lilas, o como un puñado de grosellas en el paladar. 

Es real para él. 

Cuando los witchers se enamoran, contrario a lo que dice la gente (sin emociones, asesinos, despiadados, incapaces de sentir alguna otra cosa que no sea un pozo negro y helado), lo hacen profundamente, y sin excepciones. El núcleo de su amor es, no lo niega, animal, primitivo, salvaje, pero absolutamente inconmensurable; un tipo de amor que, en vez de resultar complejo en su sencillez (como todo el mundo), se vuelve inhumano. 

¿Los witchers son bestias con forma humana? Es un hecho; y las bestias, en definitiva, son más empáticas que muchas especies juntas.

Así pues, la magia de un djinn se vuelve ridículamente inútil para un witcher. Geralt sabe que, desde antemano, tres deseos no van a curar su insomnio ni hacer su vida más soportable, porque eventualmente la magia se desvanecerá. Sin embargo, se aferra a esa ilusa fantasía (ya que no tiene otra opción).

La magia puede matarlos, herirlos y manipularlos, pero de ningún modo puede llegar al núcleo de su existencia e infligir su voluntad. La magia doblega el exterior (pensamientos y emociones superficiales, que no van más allá de lo efímero y pasajero), pero no lo que hay dentro, lo que vuelve a los witchers seres imposibles de igualar o medir.

No obstante, él sabe que es un problema. Yennefer es una hechicera, no una bruja. La percepción de amor entre un mago y un witcher es imposiblemente distinta. Los magos no son bestias con forma humana. Los brujos sí. El amor de un brujo es pesado, inhumano, demasiado fervoroso incluso para ella. Es por eso que la hiere con palabras y la aleja. Yennefer piensa que fue ella, pero no es así. Era Geralt quien tuvo el control desde un principio.

Él maldice internamente cuando alcanza a Roach en algún bosque lejano. Ya ha hecho esto antes, incontables veces. Debería estar acostumbrado. Él siempre acaba destruyéndolo todo con sus manos asesinas, sus emociones inconmensurables y sus palabras crueles e hirientes. Es por eso que los brujos nunca obtienen lo que quieren, a pesar de sentirlo más intensamente que cualquier otro ser vivo.

Ojalá fueran simples máquinas de matar. Sería más fácil vivir.

Por esa razón Jaskier también se fue. ¿De verdad creía que iba a durar? La amistad, piensa, es tan profunda e inherente como el amor. No iguales, pero provenientes de una misma raíz; en cierto modo, muy consustanciales. Naturalmente, no debería haber terminado como lo hizo, y Geralt no puede imaginar (recordar) cómo era su existencia antes de que el bardo apareciera. 

Jaskier era una de las pocas constantes de su vida. Durante muchos años, se permitió conservarlo y protegerlo, como una especie de tesoro. Geralt le dio privilegios, le dio acceso (un poco) a sus muros y tribulaciones. Él le permitió entrar, algo no había hecho con nadie que no fuera Vesemir o Eskel o Lambert. Y aunque Jaskier se quejara de él, Geralt lo cuidó, en ocasiones lo alimentó y se aseguró de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo lastimara.

Y a veces, sólo a veces, le dolía que Jaskier no pareciera darse cuenta.

Él siempre queda, sin excepción, como el malo del cuento; como el brujo cruel y malvado que no sabe valorar lo poco que tiene, cuando es completamente lo contrario.  
  
Bueno, piensa, primero Yen, luego Jaskier. Ahora, está definitivamente solo. Y duele, duele...

La intensidad de sus emociones lo abruman; la oscuridad pesa en su propia alma, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus amores perdidos, fantasmas pasados y pecados futuros, lo destruyan. Ciertas cosas deben dejarse, alejarse, sin importar cuánto duela. Si no lo hace él, alguien más lo hará y las romperá con manos codiciosas, y el daño será irreparable. 

Es mejor que sea él (el malo, el monstruo).


End file.
